


Ryuji & Kousuke

by deadbluerose



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Embedded Images, High School, M/M, rinmaru games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbluerose/pseuds/deadbluerose
Summary: How I imagine my OCs Ryuji and Kousuke when they were in elementary school  and high school using Rinmaru character dress-up games.





	1. Ryuji & Kousuke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415165) by [deadbluerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbluerose/pseuds/deadbluerose). 



[Kousuke & Ryuji elementary school](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_80ozNrD-P4QVg0ZWJjSW5uU28/view?usp=sharing)

  


[Kousuke & Ryuji high school](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_80ozNrD-P4Y2NiSnEtUHB2Z28/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji and Kousuke share a kiss and a confession.  
> Bonus: Akihito welcomes Asami who has been away for business trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happen when I spend time the whole day playing with the Rinmaru manga creators games

[Kousuke & Ryuji ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_80ozNrD-P4VXRmeG81VWNUTnM/view?usp=sharing)

 

[Akihito & Ryuichi](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_80ozNrD-P4VWNwV082MmdlMG8/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do any for middle school since they will not be in the same school *wink*


End file.
